


Tossing Up Love

by saintsugoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ;), M/M, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: these are stories for @scoutbottoms on tumblr. enjoy bb





	1. shoved

sniper/scout drabbles~

1-

“fuck, shut up! we’re gonna get caught!” sniper hissed angrily, hand still wrapped around scout’s cock. the noise through the tight closet door was muffled, but they could both hear angry shouting and a table hitting the floor that sounded like medic furiously trying to fight someone over their latest game of strip poker. scout had moaned particularly loud when sniper’s calloused thumb had rubbed over the head of his cock, his whole body jerking and spasming.

“ah god, ya feel so fuckin’ good, god snipes please..” scout pleaded, biting his lip. sniper groped his ass and moved his hand faster up his shaft. his head bumped against the wall as he strangled out another groan. sniper’s breathing was heavy and erratic, hand flying over his dick wildly while his own cock was trapped in the cloth prison of his pants. 

“fuck, fuck, fuuck-!” the runner whined, squeaking as cum spilled all over sniper’s hand. the aussie licked it up off his hand and sighed. scout stared at him, lust flickering in his eyes.

“can i suck you off, i mean- if ya wanna, i can..” scout trailed off, looking a little guilty. 

“fuck’s sake kid, just do it.” 

scout looked overjoyed as he sunk to his knees. he frantically undid the man’s fly and palmed at the front of sniper’s boxers. the marksman groaned lowly, almost like a growl. scout was licking and sucking at the fabric, teasing his erection. 

“kid, if you keep doing that, i’m gonna come in my pants.” sniper huffed.

“maybe i want that ta’ happen.” scout teased. another frenzied fit made sniper jump, jerking scout’s hand and making sniper choke. he pulled his cock out of sniper’s shorts and jerked him hard, tongue teasing the tip as sniper came all over scout’s face, stripes of hot cum landing on the young runner’s face. 

“fuck.” sniper panted, heart beating fast. scout swiped some off his cheek and licked his finger teasingly.

“let’s get back out there, eh? mad i didn’t get ta’ see the breakdown damage.”

“this isn’t better?” sniper asked, zipping up his pants.

“nah, but it’s pretty goddamn close.”


	2. blazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sniper and scout hit that weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this one so much longer than the other one?? whatever, enjoy.

a loud knock on sniper’s camper door signaled him that little blighter was back for more. he got up, growling under his breath and open the door. 

“‘ey.. snipes..” scout was scanning his body up and down, sniper felt like he was undressing him with those pretty blue eyes. 

“just get on with it, kid.” he could laugh at scout’s behavior, reminding him of himself in high school, nervously trying to ask out a cute boy or girl. 

“so, i can come in, right? ain’t no creepy shit in there?” 

“if you count me as being creepy.” his lips twisting into a smile, showing off his animal like teeth. 

“whateva.” scout made his way inside, poking around. 

the soft sound of sniper shutting the door let scout know that it was time for him to jump to action. 

“sorry it’s such a wreck in here.. rough night, feel?”

“yea, yea. i feel ya.” he slinked over to where the marksman was standing, coming almost nose to nose with him. 

“what’s up...?” sniper knew that the little wanker was onto him. 

“you, uh.. you got some of that good stuff, right?”

“medic told ya to get rid of it while i was away, right?” 

“well...” scout shrugged. sniper had hit the nail directly on its head, and half of his plans had been exposed. 

“i thought i told that jerk-off not to get into my damn business!” he sounded more exasperated than angry. sounded like he’d done this before. 

“if yer bein’ his hermes, then get out-“

“wait, wait, wait... that’s not all the reasons of why i’m here.”

“...huh?”

“i-“ he runs his hands through his shorn hair. “i wanna try doin’ some with ya.”

sniper blinked, in disbelief. “you?”

“yeah.” scout nodded, sounding kind of guilty. 

“alright, well. sit on that couch and i’ll show you how, i s’pose.”

scout did as he was told, obediently plopping himself down on the springy couch. sniper grabbed a few things haphazardly and sat down next to scout after a minute.

“so, d’ya drink that water after ya done?” he asked, half joking and half serious. 

“nah. fulla nasty stuff, so don’t bother,” sniper murmured, pulling a lighter from his pocket. “here’s how ya go about it.” he huffed in some of the vapor after it was lit, feeling his tense body relax. scout watched intently as he inebriated himself, eventually handing it over to scout. 

sniper’s head was spinning into cloud nine while scout eagerly took it from him. smoke curled out from his lips as he stifled a small chuckle at the younger man trying to figure it out. 

“here,” he takes it gently from the other’s hand. “lemme show ya.” he placed the bong down on the small coffee table and laid scout on the couch, legs over his shoulders. the runner soon realized what was happening, cheeks flushing a mellow pink.

“snipes.. i- i dunno if I wanna do this.. seems a little gay if ya ask me.” 

“is there a problem with that, scout?” his voice lingered on his name.

“no-! no, not at all.. heh.” he managed to say. he never stuttered, so why was he now? 

“good,” sniper had to be manipulating him into this somehow, his voice dropping at least an octave. “now, i want everything on the bottom off. keep the socks.”

scout, although hesitant, did as he said. his shoes were thrown to the side, and his pants were hastily removed. he laid there, bottomless with only his socks, legs up in the air like a catholic schoolgirl. 

he curled his toes as sniper also started to undress, his shirt and pants being thrown carelessly to the side, leaving only his boxers on. he snatched the bong quickly off the table and blazed up again, holding the smoke in for a bit before leaning over, his lips touching the runner’s and exhaling. 

scout felt the creeping wisp fill his lungs, and he wanted to cough but he couldn’t ruin the moment. after he exhaled, his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

“holy shit..” he said quietly, starting to notice that the room smelled of weed. he didn’t care, however. whatever sniper was doing, he needed it more. “can you do that again?” 

“sure thing.” sniper puffed another lungful of smoke and leaned in to kiss scout, the smoke traveling between their mouths. all the while, sniper was gently grinding his hips into scout’s backside, trying to get them both hard.

scout felt himself getting hard, standing at half mast as sniper ground against him. he moaned, very quietly, as the assassin wrapped a gloved hand around the tip of his cock. he let it linger, teasing it with a calloused fingertip. scout moaned again, louder this time. this felt amazing, but he didn’t quite know how to tell sniper. 

“feels good, ah?” sniper asked, still languidly stroking the runner. scout nodded frantically, bucking his hips up into the tough textured grip of the other man. 

“ah, ah, ah. you gotta wait for yer reward, you skanky lil’ mongrel.” sniper teased, continuing at the pace from before. every so often he’d squeeze the head, and scout would cry out loudly, buck teeth biting his lip. he leaned in and kissed scout, feeling the pressure of his hard cock against scout’s belly. he had a plan for getting off.

“hey kid. i have an idea.” 

“what’s up?” scout asked, feeling euphoric and dizzy.

“i’m gonna get on the bottom, and yer gonna climb on me, ass facing me. understand?”

“so like... 69’ing?” he tittered. 

“yeah. c’mon now.” sniper laid on the couch, feeling his heavy cock bob against his leg as he shifted. god, he needed release so bad.

scout climbed on him, that sweet, pert little ass in his face. he grabbed a cheek and swatted at it, hearing varied cries from the scout. some were soft and needy while others were animalistic.  
he pulled scout back so his cock was resting right against sniper’s neck and spread his cheeks. god, that hole looked so good. he pressed a testing lick to it, and scout made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan.  
his cock twitched, and sniper chuckled. the feeling of pride over the scout was soon eradicated when he felt a hot mouth around his shaft.  
the marksman huffed and puffed, sloppily eating out his partner’s ass while getting head. he reached down in between scout’s legs and jerked his cock, feeling it pulse in his grip. he moaned around the other’s dick, wanting the stimulation to stop before he came.  
it was too bad, because scout came all over sniper’s neck and chest. sniper’s whole body froze up as he jizzed down the runner’s throat in an instant after, snarling curses and praise. 

“...holy shit.” scout huffed after a while. he had dismounted sniper, lying next to him. sniper took another hit, nodding slowly.

“we should try that again sometime.” scout proposed, feet lazily propped on the table. sniper made a soft noise of contentment, having no words. he was just happy to be like this, with scout. 

if only he had the balls to tell him how he really felt.


	3. stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mid battle blowie.

_boom._

the crack of sniper’s rifle was loud, clear, and everyone took it as a sign of danger. every red and every blu had one thing in their minds. _do not mess with the sniper._

he was focused on tracking a heavy/medic combo, ubercharge almost down.. when he heard the sound of padding footsteps coming closer and closer. eventually, the person was near enough that sniper could hear them panting, bordering hyperventilation.

“sniper-“ as the voice called his name, he whipped around to see a nearly dead scout. he rushed over and caught him in his arms, the runner’s breathing slowing down.

“c’mon scout, i’ll get ya patched up. it’ll be ok..” he murmured caring words, grabbing a nearby medpack and ripping supplies from it. he wasn’t a doctor, but he did know how to patch up an injury. he wrapped the affected places- scout’s arm, ankles, and legs- and sat him next to his perch. although scout hated the stuff, he inhaled the vapor of the medigun out of the very small bottle.

a few, silent minutes passed. only the distant but distinct voices of his teammates and the sound of his rifle firing off. he could also hear something else; sounded like scout was breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath.

“thanks for helpin’ me out, man. i dunno where medic is and i almost died.” he half laughed breathily.

“don’t mention it, kid.” sniper said simply. boom, another headshot. scout winced at the loud noise but soon calmed down.

“is there any way i can repay ya?” scout asked curiously after a few minutes of no conversation. sniper froze. scout was offering something up with his gratitude? that was rare. his mind roamed, flicking through the possibilities.

“c’mere.”

he followed the sniper’s order, kneeling at his side. god, he already felt hard. scout probably caught on and scooted around to kneel in front of sniper’s crotch. nuzzling his face against the tightening bulge. sniper groaned, a noise from deep in his chest but kept focus on his aim. scout, with a bit of eagerness, opened his pants button and zipped down his fly. the marksman felt his chest tighten as the runner mouthed eagerly at his clothed cock.

“fuck, scout.” he huffed, finger on the trigger. he felt those bandaged hands fish his hot, pulsing cock out of his knickers, and sniper gasped. his finger accidentally fired the trigger. scout jolted, teeth scraping against his cock.

“careful, man,” scout chuckled, calloused fingertips rubbing the tip. “coulda hurt ya.”

“y-yeah..” sniper gasped. focus, sniper thought.

tracking a soldier and medic, sniper carefully reloaded and put his sights on them. scout’s hands were fucking torturous on his length, making him shiver and whine.

his mouth didn’t make it any better, sucking him off like some egregiously erotic pornstar. the fucking noises he was making too, it was making his head spin.

meanwhile, feeling sniper’s cock in his throat made scout twitch, grinding his legs together to get some friction. he made some sweet vibrations travel up and down his body, reveling in the gravelly moans of the assassin. leaning down to grope his balls a little harder than he should’ve, he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, hard.

sniper cried out, dropping his rifle and pushing the other’s head down on his cock, to the brink farther than he should’ve as he came down scout’s throat harder than he’d ever, head spinning and lungs giving out.

scout choked, trying to swallow and breathe around the insanely long cock. he pulled off with an exhale.

“you fucking suck.” scout wiped his mouth, watching sniper slump down.

“yeah, but you love me.”

“totally wrong move there, snipes. now i can’t get that sticky feelin’ outta my throat.”

“worth it.”

scout just smirked, and laughed.

“see ya later, snipes.”

“bye, kid.” sniper gave a mock salute as scout picked up his bag and clothing, pulling them on quickly and dashing out.

with things like this happening, sniper’s urge to spill his feelings onto scout was getting harder and harder to resist.

damn kid.


End file.
